


Hurricane Formations

by JasnNCarly



Series: Claudia and Jason [11]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Follows "Human Shield"





	Hurricane Formations

“You’re out of options, aren’t you?” Her questions gained no response, causing her to wander to the window; shaking her head, Claudia tried to mask her tears, “You shouldn’t have turned your back on Sonny. Everyone’s going to question you.”  
  
“I make my own decisions.” Of that much he was positive, despite the disapproval of his closest friends, he had chosen her.  
  
“What do we now? Disappear? That’s never gonna happen. Someone will find us.”   
  
Jason took a stand behind her, staring out at Port Charles, “We not going to let anyone run us out of town, away from family.”


End file.
